Lustful Feelings
by tsukamatopudding
Summary: Yuri, girl on girl. Oneshot, Geritaly. My first Yuri. Happy birthday, my Germany!


Okay, this may sound ridiculous, but this is my first Yuri thing...yep. I have read 0 (ZERO) yuri stories, so this is guaranteed to suck. By the way, this is feminine Germany and Italy. Fem!Germany has big, uh...punctuality!

A single drop of sweat ran down the otherwise pale, smooth surface of Italy's cheek. Germany frowned marginally. She was sitting up in bed, in her darkened room. The air swam about her figure, caressing her satiny skin softly. The light blond reached out with a tentative finger, overwhelmed by sudden feeling. a feeling that, surely wasn't, but-no!

With a quick shake, her lids fluttered over her icy blue gaze. She and Italy slept together often, because Italy would often be frightened by the dark, and crawl into Germany's large, fluffy bed. Thus, when Germany had woken up on this cool morning, she had been unsurprised to find Italy curled up on the other side of the bed.

What was surprising her was the lustful feelings pounding like a river in the center of her womanhood. She only realized now that Italy was devoid of any clothing, her snowy white breasts only kept partially modest by the covers pulled over them. Germany reached out again, further this time, and traced a light and feathery pattern down Italy's cheek. The brunette's eyes flickered open lazily.

"Germany? What's up?" Italy yawned, stretching, causing the blanket to expose her torso.

"Ah, Italy!" Germany turned an interesting shade of crimson and she whipped her head around. "Just...put some clothes on!"

"Sorry, Germany, it was so hot last night!" Italy whined. "I couldn't help but-you know."

She gestured to a pile of nightclothes draped pell-mell over the end of the bed. Germany frowned, but Italy, who was now doing a full-body stretch, missed the expression draped fleetingly across the generally more modest country's lips.

"Germany...are you feeling alright?" Germany looked back up at Italy meaningfully. An almost imperceptible look graced Germany's features as she let her eyes travel slowly downward, resting on a piece of Italy's anatomy that she normally would never acknowledge.

"Oh." Italy tittered, biting on a finger.

"Stop that!" Germany grumped.

"Stop what?" Italy asked.

"Being so..." Germany started.

"So?" Italy echoed, trailing the word off into space.

"So...seductive!" Germany snapped.

Italy's eyebrows curved grandly, mimicking the cheese-covered American pasta he had tried once. The finger slid slowly out of Italy's mouth, and to her chin. All at once, her lips tilted into a knowing smile, and her features assumed traits relative to a predator.

"So, Germany. You think I'm being...seductive?" Italy crawled over to Germany from across the bed, showing off every bit of her curves, until her soft, pliable breasts rested on Germany's arm. She breathed softly on the shell of Germany's ear, and nipped, delicately.

"I wasn't trying then." She whispered. "But I can do better than that."

She quickly pushed on Germany's shoulders until Germany was splayed out beneath her. Unfortunately, her bra and panties were getting in her way. So, Italy quickly flung them on top of her own clothes, until she could see all of Germany.

"Italy, I-" Germany started. "Are you sure you want to...to do this?"

"Oh, Germany," Italy chuckled, the sound resonating sweetly. "I've wanted to do this for so long now. Just say yes."

As she spoke, Italy's hand had slipped between Germany's thighs, to rest on her gently weeping folds. A small gasp escaped Germany. She was barely being touched, but already there was that powerful feel of lust and love pooling in her lower abdomen.

Italy's lips claimed Germany's as her own, and as her lips parted and her tongue grazed the slightly chapped surface of her companion's lips, her finger entered her long-time friend. She slid her tongue into Germany's, and sucked on her lips, gently, her fingers keeping pace, searching for that one spot that would (hopefully) make Germany shriek with pleasure.

"Da!" Germany said suddenly, a sharp syllable that came forth with a burst of air.

Italy smiled, though Germany could no longer see it. Her fingers grazed Germany's sensitive spot over and over again, until Germany was squeezing her lips shut to prevent any number of sounds from escaping.

Deciding her partner's silence would not do, Italy placed her hands on Germany's thighs, spreading them. Her head lowered down until she was finally within reach. As her tongue started to lap up Germany's copious amount of milky liquid, a small squeak escaped the normally tight-lipped German.

"Ach!"

As this sound escaped, more liquid flowed from Germany's folds, and Italy lapped them up like the last dregs of sauce in a bowl of pasta. Italy dragged her head away from Germany's center, to slip her tongue inside of her companion's mouth once more, until she tired, plopping onto Germany's voluminous pillows. They both panted, the motion being sensual in itself, as their chests were pressed together.

"Italy?" Germany growled softly into her companion's ears.

"Yeah, Germany?" Italy sighed.

"I think...we should do this again sometime, I really like it!" Germany confessed.

Italy gave a tired chuckle. "Okay...but you top next time!"


End file.
